


Miraculous Drabbles

by StitchPuppy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I think I tagged this right, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, More Fluff, Reveals, adrienette - Freeform, first fic, ladrien, not sure how many chapters there are gonna be, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchPuppy/pseuds/StitchPuppy
Summary: Just some drabbles about the love square





	1. Cuddling - Adrienette

Cuddling - Adrienette

“Adrien.”

“Yes?”

“Stop.”

“Stop what, Purrincess?”

“We’re not going to get anything done if you're cuddling with me the whole time.”

“But you're so warm and soft!” he rubbed his cheek on her shoulder to emphasize his point.

“This paper is due tomorrow. We have to finish it. It's a third of our grade remember? I know for a fact that you chose me because you thought I wouldn't be hard on you.” Though she would never tell him, she loved the fact that he was so clingy. It was like he only saw her and nothing else 90% of the time.

He ignored what she said about choosing her. “How about we cuddle first and then we can do the paper?” He offered.

“How about I give you a kiss, we finish the essay, and then we can cuddle?”

“Hmm. I do like your ki-” He was cut off by Marinette pressing her lips to his for a sweet kiss. Right when he was getting into it, she pulled away.

“Heyyyyyy.” He whined. ‘His pout it freaking adorable’, Marinette thought.

“C’mon silly kitty. We just have one paragraph left and then we will cuddle.”

“Purromise?”

“Promise.”


	2. Just A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short.

Just a Friend 

“Plagg, tell me who Ladybug is.”

He groaned. This was probably the hundredth time this week Adrien had asked him who Ladybug was. “Fine. FINE. You wanna know? Ladybug is Marinette!!”

Adrien froze. Marinette. He was still for a while before Plagg started to poke him. “Kid, you ok?”

“Marinette can't be Ladybug.”

“Why not? She acts almost exactly like her except for her clumsiness.”

“But how can Marinette be Ladybug… if she's just a friend?”

Plagg could not have regretted any decision more than that one.


	3. The List- Adrienette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the best... but I just wanted to post something

The List - Adrienette

‘I'm so bored. What should I do while Ms. Bustier is droning on about this book?’ Marinette thought as she was sitting in class.

She pulled her notebook out and started to doodle idly while staring at her boyfriend, Adrien. 

‘I know! I'll write a list of all the cute things about my kitty!’ She titled the page in her book “Mine”.

1: He hugs me when he sees me as if he hasn't seen me in years

2: His eyes are the most beautiful shade of green I've ever encountered

3: He makes this really cute face when he’s scared or nervous

4: I love it when he looks genuinely interested about what I tell him 

5: He tries to take up some of my hobbies

She continued the list, not realizing what number she was on.

13: I have to say, he’s a pretty good kisser

14: His hair is softer than silk

15: He blushes whenever I say ‘I love you’

16: When he’s passionate about something, he rambles on about it, in a cute way

17: He’s super polite about literally anything

And still she continued.

21: He looks at me like I'm the most beautiful girl he has ever seen

22: His hands are super soft

23: His nose looks--

The bell rang and Alya was rushing her to put her things away. Getting hurried, she dropped her notebook.

Adrien was staying to talk to Nino after everyone left since it was raining outside. He saw the notebook and it had Marinette's name on it in her beautiful handwriting. Not wanting to leave it, he grabbed it and set it on his desk.

That was a big mistake because Nino then took it and started to read it. 

“Woah. Bro, you have to read this!” he exclaimed.

“Nino, no. It's Marinette's. I'm going to her house right now so I'll give it back to her.”

“Look,” Nino shoved the notebook in Adrien’s face. What he saw was probably the cutest thing she'd ever done. It was a list. He wasn't sure exactly what it was about but it was obviously about him. Probably things that she loved about him. 

He scanned through it and saw number thirteen. He had always thought he was a bad kisser. Though he never did ask Marinette if he was; that would just be weird. Oh no. Would she get mad that he read the list? What if she broke up with him? ‘I don't want her to break up with me! I love her too much!’

Nino’s voice calling him broke him out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“I said, are we going to leave already? Everyone else left.”

Right. They were still at school. “Oh uh yea. Just let me put this in my bag.” he slipped the notebook in his bag and he and Nino left the school, headed towards Marinette’s bakery.


	4. Favorite Color - Adrienette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, like the other ones but I haven't posted in a while. I'm still trying to finish the next chapter for my other story "Sparks Fly." Enjoy!

Favorite Color - Adrienette

“What’s your favorite color?” Marinette asked, breaking the silence between her and Adrien. They were laying down in the park and she was snuggled against Adrien’s chest. 

“What?”

“Can I guess it?” 

“Um sure.” Adrien didn't actually have a favorite color but she sounded really excited to guess it, he didn't want to take that beautiful smile off her perfect face.

“Fuschia!” Adrien looked down at his girlfriend and her eyes were full of excitement and triumph. Was that his favorite color? No. Did he like seeing his girlfriend happy like this? Yes. that's why he wasn't going to tell her he didn't have one. 

“Yea, it is. How'd you know?” He smiled down at her.

“Because it matches your personality.”

After that day, Adrien didn't see fuschia the same again because when he saw it, he thought of how Marinette’s eyes lit up when she said it.


	5. Puppies - Marichat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea when I was at a tournament a few days ago for Speech and Debate. It was from a humorous interpretation I watched. Comment below if you liked it!

Puppies - Marichat

Marinette and Chat Noir were sitting on her chaise watching a movie. It was ending so Marinette just shut her laptop closed, adjusted their blanket, and turned to look at Chat, her boyfriend for the past five months, to see that his eyes were closed.

“Hey, Chaton?”

“Hmm?”

“What's something that makes you cry?”

His eyes opened slowly. Something that made him cry? That was probably thinking about his mom disappearing those few years ago. But he couldn't tell Marinette that since she didn't know he was Adrien. “Um… you really wanna know?”

“Of course!”

“Puppies,” he murmured very quietly.

“What?” Mari’s eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“Puppies.” Chat said it more audibly this time.

“You're telling me that puppies make Chat Noir, best hero of Paris, cry?” Chat could tell she was trying to hold back a giggle.

“Hold on. You didn't ask why.”

She put her laptop on the floor so she could turn around and sit up.“Ok then, why?”

“I hate puppies. They're sellouts. Have you ever seen a commercial where puppies aren't trying to sell you something? Also, they think they're soooo cute! Well guess what, puppies! You're not! You think you're cute just because you're a baby dog? Well you're wrong because not all baby things are cute! Have you seen a baby panda? They're not cute and fluffy when they're born and neither are you!”

Chat ended his rant about puppies and Marinette just looked at him, wondering whether to laugh or stay silent.

“So, puppies actually make you cry?”

“Yea…” he grumbled quietly.

She smiled at him and started giggling.

“Mariiiiiii,” he whined with his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. “It's not funny.”

Her giggling subsided and she looked at her boyfriend with a smirk.“Don't get your tail in a twist, Chaton. It's both funny and adorable.”

Chat decided to get “payback”. He yanked the blanket from her but little did he know, she was sitting on part of it so it pulled her off the chaise once he took it.

“Oh my gosh. Mari, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I'll make you feel better.” His ranting stopped when he heard peals of laughter.

“It's fine, Minou, because I'm not the one that cries over puppies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted. High school is really getting on me but luckily I'll have easier classes in January.   
> Also, I've forgotten to say this before, if you have any prompts you would like me to do, drop a comment!


	6. Prom - Adrienette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien forgot to do something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is post-reveal and pre-relationship. Also, I'm not sure how the French education system works so let's pretend that they're in senior year and they have prom. Enjoy, my lovelies!

Marinette was sitting at the desk in her room doing her homework when suddenly her phone rang. It was charging on her bed so she put her smoothie down and got up to get it. It was Adrien, her almost boyfriend. She picked up and answered with a sweet ‘Hey, Adrien’ as she climbed back down her ladder and sat on her rolling chair.

“Hey, Mari, so I was just calling to ask you what color you were going to wear to prom.”

Prom? Mari hadn't even really thought about who she was going to go with. And she thought Adrien would've went with someone else like Chloe or Lila. “Um I'm not exactly sure yet, I haven’t started making my dress yet since it's next month.”

‘Of course she's making her own dress,’ Adrien thought. “I was thinking maybe like a blue to match your eyes. Or maybe a lavender. Then again, it wouldn't really matter because you look beautiful in anyth--”

“Adrien.” Marinette had cut him off. ‘What the heck is he talking about?’

“Yes?”

“Why are you asking me what colors I'm wearing to prom?”

The blackette heard him laugh quietly on the other end. “Well I just thought that we should maybe match since we’re going together?”

She was taking a sip of her smoothie as he said that and almost choked as he finished his sentence. Mari cleared her throat before talking again. “I'm sorry, what did you say?”

“We should wear the same color since we're going to prom together?” His voice sounded confused. ‘Why is he confused? I'm the one who should be confused since I didn't even know about this!’ she thought.

“We’re going together?”

“Yea remem-- crap!” Marinette heard Plagg’s snicker through the phone.

“What?”

Adrien exhaled. “I forgot to ask you.”

“I told you you were forgetting something today.” Mari could just hear the smile in Plagg’s voice. 

The blond sighed again. “Sorry, Mari. I was so nervous to ask you that I forgot to ask you. So… will you be my date to prom?”

Marinette could barely contain her squeal of excitement. “Yes!!”

Adrien chuckled lightly. “So what color are you wearing?”


End file.
